


Kylo's Milky Predicament

by Careful_Ren, FurryGeneralHux (theSinTin)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Eventually Force Sensitive Hux, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Mentions of Xenophilia, Milk Facial, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-04-17 16:24:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14192967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Careful_Ren/pseuds/Careful_Ren, https://archiveofourown.org/users/theSinTin/pseuds/FurryGeneralHux
Summary: Kylo contracts a strange illness when he takes a week off after a mission. Hux is interested in his newfound milky predicament.





	1. The Milk Awakens

**Author's Note:**

> Look guys, I don't know what to tell you. This is a crack rp about milking Kylo Ren's anime titties, I don't know what you're expecting but lower your standards immediately.

Admittedly, when Snoke had first given Kylo this mission, he had rolled his eyes behind the protection of his mask. It was easy, almost too easy. Surely he could’ve simply sent out a couple of stormtroopers, rather than the master of the knights of Ren. He didn’t argue against it, though. There was no arguing with Snoke, and instead he simply bowed for his master, and told him it was as good as done. 

Just a day later, Kylo left. As he predicted, the mission was easy. He didn't even get wounded, which Ren considered a personal victory. However, he wasn't expected back for another week, so he decided to make the best of the situation. Kylo deserved a week off after accomplishing this mission, didn't he? And he never did get the chance to simply be planet-side. 

So Kylo took his chance, and booked a hotel. The rest of the week was spent drinking, gambling, (always winning due to the force, but surely no one had to know,) and bringing women and men, not always human, to fuck and get fucked by back to his room. 

 

By the end of the week, Kylo felt an ache in his entire body, though especially in his ass and chest. Kylo stirred awake, and was faced with some alien not even he could identify. Ren could still feel its sticky cum inside of him, though. He crawled out of the bed, and made his way to the bathroom where he took a quick shower. Just to get the smell of sex and alcohol off of him. Kylo managed to then dress, pack and sneak out of the hotel room without his nonhuman lover waking. And as fun as this week had been, he couldn't wait to be back to the Finalizer, to his own room and bed. 

\--

As Kylo finally took off towards the finalizer, the ache in his chest had yet to disappear. And his pectorals had quite clearly swollen; they had always been rather large. He's had a couple of people affectionately calling them tits, even. But this was way larger than normal, and Ren could feel his robe straining around them. Kylo removed one hand from the controls and brought it to his pec, just to see if he could feel what was wrong. He gave himself a little squeeze, only to feel what could only be described as a relieving, pleasurable and painful sensation, as he felt something liquid soak through his robe. 

"What the fuck."

\---

Soon, Kylo was boarding the Finalizer, and by this point, the front of his robes was completely and utterly soaked through, and it just... wouldn't stop coming. He crossed his arms over his chest in an attempt to spare himself the shame as he exited his ship, only to be met with Hux staring expectantly up at him. Probably waiting for a mission briefing. "Kriff off," Kylo said instead, "I don't have time for this. Let me pass."

Hux watched as Ren's shuttle docked in the hanger, frowning. Ren had set out on the mission for a week. A week, yes, was a fair amount of time to complete the indicated mission. However, this was Kylo Ren, not a group of troopers. Hux had expected him back in three days, not a week. So Hux was upset, but he couldn't outright say it. 

Instead he decided to give Ren a hard time.

Hux watched as the shuttle doors opened for Ren to exit, seeing the taller man appear with his helmet on and arms crossed over his chest. Hux expected at least a greeting of some sort, feign an attempt at being civil, instead he was met with... well, Ren being Ren.

"Did you complete the mission as planned?" Hux asked, stepping in front of Ren's hulking body. Hux glanced down, intending to give Ren a once over, but paused on his chest. 

"Are you injured?" Hux asked, seeing the wetness of the black fabric clinging to Ren's chest, assuming he was bleeding through.

"Yes!" Kylo snapped. Why the fuck did Hux have to be so annoying? And why was Snoke keeping him around? "I did complete the mission as planned," he said, and struggled to pull out the object he'd been told to collect. He shoved it in Hux’s hands, to get rid of it, as he just wanted it out of his line of sight. Ren cursed under his breath as Hux couldn't just step away and let him be on his way. Instead he had to be annoying and pretend to care. Kylo tightened his arms around his chest, which only applied more pressure around his pectorals and more milk squirted out. Kylo let out a pathetic little squeak, and momentarily had to curl in on himself, trying to catch his breath. 

"I'm... fine," he managed to grit out, and tried to step past Hux. But the only way around him, was jumping down the long bridge down from the ship. So that wasn't an opinion unless he actually wanted to injure himself. 

"Really Hux," Kylo continued. "I'm fine. I wasn't hurt, and I just need to get to my quarters." The milk was starting to drip out of the fabric at this point, and Kylo was thankful for his helmet that hid the embarrassed flush across his cheeks. "So move, or I'll move you, General."

Hux frowned as he fumbled the item he was given. He turned it over, looking at the design, before addressing Ren. Something was so clearly wrong with the other man. He knew he shouldn't press, but something in Hux wanted to.

"You're clearly unwell," Hux said, grimacing at the other man who huddled forward. "I will not move until you let me know what's wrong, or I'll personally escort you to medbay."

Ren let out an annoyed little grunt, because of course Hux couldn't just be easy and move the fuck out of the way. What the hell did he expect? 

''I spilled water over my front, Hux. I'm not fucking injured.'' Kylo said, with too much anger to be believable. Though he really didn't have time for this, and marched forward, pushing Hux out of his way with his shoulder. His chest was practically pounding by now, and the milk was coming out in squirts. It was painful, frustrating, and Hux hadn't at all helped with it. 

Kylo marched straight to his quarters, clutching his chest almost desperately by this point, as if his pecs themselves would just fall off. He shed his shirt, under armour and under shirt, all of which were soggy by now. Disgusting. He dropped them in a laundry basket, and ordered a laundry droid to come to his quarters as soon as possible. For once in his life, he really didn't know what to do. But fuck, was he supposed to? Things like this never happened to him. They weren't supposed to. 

He rummaged through his kitchen cabinets, and eventually found a large enough bowl. Maybe if he managed to milk this liquid out, it would stop. Perhaps it was nothing more than an infection, and this liquid was just some mutated pus. He may have been bitten by some poisonous being on that planet. Though, Kylo decided, he'd try to keep the liquid. At least a bit of it, just to see exactly what it was. 

And so, he washed out the bowl as well as he could, and placed it on the floor. Kylo knelt down next to it and bent over it. He squeezed his pectorals, and it just... never seemed to stop. The more he squeezed, more came. 

''Fuck.''

Hux was not about to be made a fool of in front of his crew by Kylo Ren.  
Hux marched his way up to Ren's quarters, which is of course where he goes when he's avoiding a mission debriefing or Medbay, and promptly typed his override code into the door without even knocking. Hux was too furious to really consider if that may have been a bad thing as the door slide open and he walked in. 

"Ren I will not have you-"

His words were cut short as he caught eyes with Kylo Ren, who was currently standing bent over a bowl as he squeezed his pecs and a thick white substance dripped down into it. He looked like something of a moof milker. 

Hux's eyebrows shot up his brow as he stared at Ren, who stared back like an animal caught in the headlights of a speeder. There was a loud uncomfortable pause between the two while the only sound was the dripping of Ren's chest into the liquid already in the bowl.

"Are you lactating?" Hux asked suddenly, not sure how else to ask Ren why he was milking himself into a bowl in his quarters.

Everything went in slow-motion for Ren as he first heard his front doors open. First, he assumed it to be the laundry bot he'd requested. Though the moment he caught the glimpse of red hair, and a long black overcoat, he knew it was over for. 

Fuck. 

Kylo opened his mouth to say something, anything really, to say that it really isn't what it looked like (what did it look like?) Or even that he could explain (which he couldn't.) 

Hux got the first word, which both infuriated and relieved Ren. At least he didn't have to start the awkward conversation. Though what Hux said was something entirely different, and when Kylo could move enough to glance into the bowl, he realized that fuck, he might be right. 

"I-....-I don't fucking know, alright!" Kylo said defensively, as, frankly, he'd rather be shot than admit that Hux might be right. 

"On my way from the kriffing mission, I started...Leaking. That's why my shirt was so wet! I figured if I could get- Whatever this is," Kylo gestured to the cream coloured liquid in the bowl. "It'd stop. Clearly it fucking didn’t , though. You've embarrassed me enough now,. I'm sure you're pleased, so kriff off!"

Hux was having a hard time really reacting to the situation, let alone respond to Kylo. It was a few more moments of awkward silence between them as Hux tried to put together a sentence and tried to ignore the fact that his cock gave an interested twitch in his underwear.

"Yes, well then," Hux began, fixing the collar of his coat. "If you're really unsure what's going on, may I recommend you make a stop at medbay and get checked up. I'm at least eighty percent sure that adult human males shouldn't be giving milk like some sort of bovine." Hux knew the comment was a low blow, but he really needed to focus on something else than the cream liquid still leaking from Ren's larger than usual pecs.

Kylo scowled at him, sneering like some wild beast as he, without breaking eye contact, squeezed his pectoral again and squirted even more milk into the filling bowl. 

"I'm not going to the fucking Medbay,” hee said, and turned his gaze back towards the bowl under him as he continued his mission. What was the point in hiding it, when Hux already knew? Besides, it did feel better after each squirt, if only for a mere few moments.

"I'm pretty sure it was the alien I fucked- Who fucked me. Whatever. This is some fucking alien STD, I'm sure." Kylo said, and muffled a groan by biting into his wrist as he squeezed a bit too hard on his tit. 

"I'll have to act like a fucking bovine until it stops. Because I don't want anyone knowing about this. It's bad enough that you know!" Kylo said, and rubbed his thumb lightly over his nipple, massaging the milk into it. Just to relieve some of the soreness. 

"Now. Will you stop making fun of me?"

Hux took a sharp breath as he watched Kylo squirt milk from his tits while maintaining eye contact. It was a clear power move, Kylo's feeble attempt to establish dominance all while leaking from his tits like a new mother. Completely ridiculous.

Just as ridiculous as it was that Hux's cock was half hard in his pants.He needed to stop staring and get out of there before Kylo noticed.

"I'll consider the suggestion," Hux replied coolly as he took a step back towards the door. "I'll leave you to it. If it becomes an issue, go to medbay. Unfortunately you can't take days off unless you've shown proof that you visited them, so I hope to see you on the bridge tomorrow."

With that, Hux opened the door and left. He didn't look behind, tried to not imagine Kylo continuing to milk himself dry in his quarters. He had a job to do on the bridge; he needed to cool off and return there.

Naturally, that didn't happen. He instead fled to his quarters and rubbed one out while imagining Kylo's creamy milk dripping down the corners of his mouth as he sucked the other man's tits dry.

His only hope was that Kylo's mind reading never picked that particular fantasy up...


	2. Revenge of the Nipple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've been meaning to post this whoops, sorry for the wait!
> 
> Also like whoops the crack is really strong with this chapter lmao enjoy!

The next day was... Difficult. He had to rush from the bridge several times to empty himself as much as possible when his tits would once more start to leak through his shirt. And this proceeded for the next four days, Kylo having to simply abandon whatever the hell he was doing before someone would ask why the hell he was leaking through his shirt. 

Nothing had changed for the past days either, and as he was stuck behind a desk, listening to some old Admiral ranting about a new way to bring the Resistance down that was sure to fail, he felt it again. It always started by the pounding in his chest growing even harder and intolerable, and then... The ever constant dripping would increase to a stream and the thick, sweet milk soaked through the front of his shirt in a matter of minutes. 

Ren grit his teeth in annoyance, and pushed up from his seat with too much force, causing everyone to snap their glares up at him for interrupting Admiral what's-his-name. But that was hardly on his mind right now. What was on his mind, not when his shirt was getting soaked from his leaking nipples.

''I- I have to go.'' Ren said hurriedly, and turned around to march out of the office. He may have looked more frightening and dramatic if he wasn't leaking like some newly made mother. He rushed down the long corridors and to his quarters, feeling his clothes growing soggier and soggier with each passing moment. Fuck it. He wouldn't leave his room until whatever this was had stopped. 

The moment he slipped into his quarters, he dropped his shirt and undershirt. The milk now dripped freely on the floor, and led a trail from the doorway and towards the bathroom where he shed the rest of his clothes, and curled up under the hot stream of his shower. Fucking hell let this be over already.

Hux gave Ren another day.

He did his absolute best to ignore his absence on the bridge, at meetings and around the ship. But it was hard to ignore, rules were rules and Ren was missing meetings without excuse.  
Hux now stood just outside of Ren's quarters. He was dreading this moment, so many scenarios going through his head. Ren wouldn't submit to him, of course not; he was Kylo Ren. But it was a matter of what threats could Hux present to encourage a medbay check up. Obviously, he could expose what was going on with Ren to the crew, that was a good threat. Or even worse, to Snoke. Just mention that Ren was missing duties on board because of a leisure fuck he had while planetside. That would make Ren snap to it and get things fixed.

Or break the general's neck. Whichever Ren picked first.

The hardest part wasn't fear of Ren hurting him, it was talking about Ren's problem.  
So following the initial masturbation session (and the following two later that day), Hux had added several lactation themed videos to his holoporn viewing choices. Maybe Hux found himself jerking off to the material often, imagining himself and Kylo in the roles of the actors instead. He was already half hard standing outside of Ren's door, even just imagining Ren's dripping nipples before him.

Hux took a deep breath, knocking once at the door. It was more of a courtesy knock, as he immediately typed in his override code before entering.

"Ren, I'm here to remind you of your duties on the bridge," Hux announced as he stepped into the quarters, ready to face his fate.

Kylo had to milk himself at minimum three times a day by now, and each session took at least one and a half hours, and all of his power. It was impossible to do anything, really. Especially go on the bridge and do his work as normal. Instead, Kylo holed up in his quarters and let his pectorals rule his life. How the hell would he explain this to Snoke once he noticed his absence?   
Today was no different, and Kylo's nipples had begun leaking in the middle of his breakfast. Never a moment of peace. 

With a sigh, Kylo hurried to finish his meal before getting up and retrieving the bucket. He knelt on the floor in the middle of his quarters and rid himself of his shirt. Though just as he was about to empty himself, a sharp knock echoed through his quarters, followed by a headache in costume. Kylo refrained from rolling his eyes. 

He sat up straighter and glared up at the intruder, feeling his patience run thinner by the second.   
"I can't fucking go to the bridge when I keep having to leave every other minute." Kylo snapped, and gestured at his swollen, straining chest. A bead of creamy milk pushed out, and trailed down his chest and down his stomach, soaking the waistband of his pants. Kylo didn't notice though, he was too focused on glaring on the General. 

"I'm not not going back there until whatever the fuck this is has passed."

It was even harder than Hux could have imagined confronting Kylo. There was milk just leaking from his swollen pecs, dropping to the floor. Wasted. Hux's dick gave an interested twitch, he hoped it wasn't obvious.

"Need I remind you that we have a perfectly good Medbay team who are more than ready to help?" Hux tried to stay focus on his personal mission. It was hard not to get distracted though, Kylo's nipples looked even darker and more rosey in color than they did last time. He had recently learned that could happen with lactation.

Hux swallowed, adam's apple bobbing in his throat as he tried to continue, "you simply cannot allow your duties to suffer because of your embarrassment. Either go to medbay soon, or I will be forced to report your lack of duties to the Supreme Leader."

God fucking damn it. How annoying could Hux possibly be? And more importantly, why the hell hadn't he killed him yet? Hux got onto his nerves daily, yet he was still alive and well enough to be prissy and bother him every day of the week. The thought did cross Kylo's mind, but for now he pushed it aside. Maybe later. 

Instead he visibly rolled his eyes at Hux as he was lecturing him. ''Shut the fuck up, General.'' Kylo said, and with a swift movement of his hand the force pulled the oh so proud General down onto his knees. It was almost amusing to see. And arousing, as a part of him he'd rather not want to acknowledge couldn't help but imagining standing up, and fucking General Hux's mouth. And come all over his stupid face.

Instead, Kylo merely sneered at him and squeezed his pec hard to squirt the creamy white milk straight into his face. If only to spite him, and hopefully to get him to leave forever, disgusted by the action.

Outrage bubbled inside of him as Kylo told him to 'shut the fuck up'. Uncivilized, barbaric, idiot!

And then Kylo lifted his hand and forced Hux's knees to buckle out from beneath him. He landed on the ground kneeling, looking to Ren's face with a sneer. The sneer was merely a cover up, because never before did Hux feel so aroused so fully clothed. This was insane, the force shouldn't be making him feel on edge like this. Being pushed around and feeling powerless shouldn't either. It was all because of the damn milk! It was making him weak, willing to do whatever Ren wanted. Desperate to see more to the point that he was enjoying being forced around. Absolutely insane, but Hux could barely focus with his cock so hard.

And then Hux's eyes focused on the hand on Kylo's pec. Hux had no warning past seeing the fingers dig into the meat of his chest as he pushed down. Feeling the first splash against his face was amazing, something directly out of a fantasy he had conjured up since discovering this ridiculous fetish of his. Hux didn't even bother to cover up the choked moan that came from his throat, hips instinctively thrusting forward as he fucking came from getting milk on his face. It was surprisingly intense for coming untouched, his hips giving several thrusts as the wet spot spread on the front of his pants. His tongue darted out to lick the milk that ran down his face. It tasted just as good as he always fantasized it would. Sweet, warm and comforting. Too good, and definitely would be addicting.

Now, Ren wasn't sure what he had expected being petty enough to squirt his fucking milk in Hux's face. Probably a lot of yelling and disgusted expressions as the proud General tried his best to wipe it all off. Probably a lot of childish insults, too. Or he'd just freeze up in absolute shock and disgust. 

What Kylo got, however, was something he couldn't ever have even thought of. It just... Wasn't in the long list of different reactions he'd expected from Hux. 

The first thing that caught Kylo off guard, was the loud moan, and Hux's twitching thighs. What could only have been an orgasm was strong enough for Kylo to pick up on, as his own dick gave a hard twitch in his underwear.

He stared as Hux eagerly licked the milk off of his face with an empty, confused and almost dazed look on his face. 

Ren tried to say something, he really did. But what the hell was appropriate to say in a situation like this? 'Glad you like it'? Or 'Do You want more?' 

No that was stupid. Kylo instead just stared for several moments of a thick heavy and awkward silence.

"Did- Did you just come?" Kylo finally asked, breaking the unbearable silence. "What the genuine fuck, Hux. Just- What the fuck?"

Hux refused to make eye contact with Kylo as he came down. Too much, this situation was just too much for him. He felt the force leave his body, letting him move if he chose to do so. But he mostly just sat there, catching his breath and refusing to look at the other man as cum cooled in his briefs and milk ran down his face.

This was it, his dirty secret was out. General Hux of the First Order, creaming his knickers over a little bit of milk on his face. Soon the only comms he would get would be various leadership personal sending him milk themed jokes at his expense. Soon the Resistance would be able to throttle them in a battle because cocky pilots such as Poe Dameron spend the battle quoting his favorite milk holo porns. It was all over, his entire position was gone. All because he had a stupid kink for a force user's milk.

Hux took another moment for a breather. That was insane, none of that would happen. Kylo Ren exposing Hux's kink would also involve revealing his own medical concerns. His secret was safe, though only safe with a certain force user. Hux could adapt to this, make things work.

Hux took a deep breath before looking up into Kylo's eyes and glaring. "Childish," he growled, wiping his face of the milk that still lingered with his sleeve. He tried his best to not think of how wasteful that was. "Only you would stoop to so low as to lactate on your co-commander. Now clean yourself up and go to medbay before I contact Snoke on your lack of duties."

This was quite a strange situation, sure. But Kylo would be lying if he said it wasn't fucking hilarious all the same. Here Hux was, post coitus and embarrassed as all hell. Yet he still managed to act like it was Kylo who was supposed to be embarrassed. 

Ren didn't take any offense of Hux's little rant, though. Instead his lips split into a wide grin and he broke down laughing. 

It may have been the first time Ren really had laughed like this in... Years. If ever. 

"You-" He laughed more, his shoulders practically bouncing with it, "you fucking came when I lactated in your face." He said this between chuckles, and he had to pause to wipe the tears away from his eyes. 

"I'm sorry General, but you honestly have no right yelling at me, when you're the one with wet briefs." He said, and gestured towards the wet spot that had spread all over the front of the general's pants. 

He cleared his throat as the laughter died down, but the shit eating grin was still spread across his face, so wide it looked like it'd split his face in two. 

Ren pushed the bucket out of the way, and awkwardly crawled over to sit in front of Hux, where for once he was the one with the straight back, and smug look on his face. For once, he really had the upper hand. 

Ren pressed his hand boldly against the cumstain in Hux's jodhpurs, and had to hide the slight shiver that went up his spine. Personally, Ren despised that he found this hot. But at least he hadn't creamed his pants. 

"How long have you fantasized about this, huh?" He asked, and like the complete asshole he was, he squeezed Hux's softening dick. 

"Since you first found me in my quarters, milking myself? Have you jacked off imagining me, what, milking myself? Maybe on you? Or into your mouth?" He laughed, as the concept itself seemed out of the question. Surely Hux wouldn't be that kinky. Though Ren had been surprised before. 

"Please General," He laughed. "Enlighten me."

Hux was not going to answer any of those questions. It was none of Kylo's business what he did in the privacy of his quarters. Ignoring the fact that Hux was currently bothering Kylo in the privacy of his quarters while milking himself, that was different.

Hux couldn't help the gasp that escaped his throat when he felt Kylo palming his softening cock. That was just dirty. Hux was about to tell Kylo as such when he looked down and could see the moisture building on his nipple. Hux’s mouth went dry, expression softening as he stared contently at Kylo's chest, hips shifting forward. He could feel blood rushing to his cock, hissing at the sensitivity. Much too quick to get hard after cumming, but this was intense. The whole situation was intense. 

Hux's expression hardened as he looked up into Kylo's soft brown eyes and glared. "Fuck off, Ren."

Ren arched an eyebrow, and put on a look of mocked offense, but the amusement was far too obvious on his expression. ''Is fuck of the best defense you can give?'' He asked, and moved one hand up to his already leaking nipple, and massaged his areola with two fingertips, just to push more of that creamy milk out. It beaded, and dripped down into Hux's lap, where it joined the already wet mess in his jodhpurs, and Kylo's smirk just grew wider and wider. 

''I don't appreciate that back talk, General.'' Kylo said, and pressed down harder, until more milk streamed down his chest and stained Hux's pants. ''I ought to just shut you up.'' He said, and now couldn't hold back the smug grin that spread across his lips. ''Maybe my milk would shut you up, eh? Let the food quiet your mouth, or whatever the hell they say.''

Hux was practically growling as Kylo milked himself onto Hux's body. This man was aggravating, the absolute worst creature to be inhabiting his ship. How dare this man exploit an obviously intense fetish for him. Hux didn't choose for this, he wishes he could continue fisting his cock to normal holoporns! The last thing he would have wished for was this disgusting kink.  
He especially regretted his life as his mouth started to water, Kylo's big pink areola pressed so close to his mouth. He could lean over and just lap at the swollen nipple, hard and wet dripping in front of him. It was true torture.

Hux knew he should resist, tell Kylo to go fuck himself and leave. Nothing was forcing him there, not anymore. Instead, it was his own foolishness that put him in this position. And he absolutely hated it.

Needing the upper hand, Hux started to think. Kylo seemed to be exploiting his weakness without realizing Kylo was flaunting his own. His chest looked swollen, absolutely bursting with milk. Just a little press of fingers and he was practically gushing.

That wouldn't be comfortable.

Hux thought no more than a second on his plan before he acted, looking up and glaring into Kylo's eyes. "You're pathetic," Hux told him before his hands grabbed Kylo's waist, using it as leverage to pull himself up and latch onto a nipple.

Almost immediately Hux's senses were overridden by the favor that flooded his mouth. It tasted like the small sample he had gotten on his face before, sweet. But this was better, straight from the source and was filling his mouth with just gentle sucks. Kylo really was full, maybe that was why he was such an asshole. No, he was an ass before his milky predicament.

Kylo had hoped to use this against Hux for at least a bit longer, maybe even use this as blackmail towards the poor General. But, it seemed like this was the end for that, and possibly the beginning for something new. He didn't know, but it was certainly something.

The insult he was about to throw at Hux died down in his throat when his wet, warm mouth wrapped around his nipple. Instead he gasped, and instinctually his hand flew up to grip Hux's hair tightly. ''Hux, wha-'' He gasped, and curled in around Hux because fuck that felt good. And he was draining far quickly than any milking could. 

He bit down hard into his lower lip, and took a few deep breaths as he tried his best to steady himself, and get control over himself again, before he managed to return that smirk to his lips, though it was far more unsteady now. ''Fuck, you- You like that, don't you?'' Ren said, perhaps a bit too breathlessly. He shifted to pull Hux into his lap, and held him close to his nipple. He really didn't mind this as much as he thought he would. 

''C'mon. Drain me. I know you want it all. C'mon.''

Hux was the weakest, most pathetic, saddest excuse for a human around. He was already so hard again, erection stiff in his cum-stained boxers as he was maneuvered onto Kylo's lap. He went so easily where he was directed too, didn't put up a fight or nothing. It felt too good. Tasted too good. He was a worthless slave to his boner and there was nothing that could be done for it.  
Hux did as he was told, draining Kylo fast and hungrily. The milk was so warm on his tongue, filling his belly and calming him down so easily. He thrust his hips weakly forward as he started to feel almost full on the unconventional drink, felt more pre building over the head of his cock. 

 

Hux let out a moan when he started to get to the thicker, creamer flavor of Kylo's milk, harder to draw from the nipple. In the erotic literature he had read for this kink, that usually indicated the breast was running out. So Hux did what any decent partner would do, popped off that nipple and moved to the next. He was so full already, belly pressing against his uniform top awkwardly. He should stop, but like hell he would leave a job unfinished like this. Hux could only imagine the insults and complaints Kylo would make.

Kylo moaned pathetically, as Hux drained him so excitedly, and making sure not one drop went to waste. And as Hux pulled away from his now sore nipple, to move to the other, he realized he'd never felt this empty since he’d first started to fill up. It felt so good. Too good.

Ren quickly noticed his own hard on which pressed against his zipper. He groaned in protest, and with the hand that wasn't clutching Hux's hair, he reached down and pulled down his zipper.   
He did the same with Hux's dick, which sprang forward, already erect and leaking. Ren's own mouth salvated. He had to get his mouth on that pretty pink dick.

For now, however, he settled with wrapping a strong hand around both of them, and stroked their cocks together slowly. 

"Fuck.." He muttered. "You're greedy, aren't you? I can feel how full you are, yet you keep sucking. And you're even hard. Stars.." He pressed his thumb against the tip of his cock, and rubbed the precum into the head. 

"What a greedy fucking slut you are. Had- Fuck- Had I known that this was all it'd take to make you content, I would've gotten fucked a lot earlier. Shit."

Hux was reduced to a pathetic mess of lust and hunger that couldn't be controlled. Moaning around the nipple in his mouth, he couldn't even pull himself off enough to respond to Kylo's comments. Instead he weakily fucked himself into Kylo's grip as he gorged himself further on Ren's milk.

Hux already felt himself close, so easily approaching peak just from some touches to his dick and a belly full of warm milk. One hand that had been gripping Kylo's sides to keep himself steady moved to rub at the tight uniform across his gut, looking to undo the belt. Kylo already helped, unzipping his pants both relieved the heat building at his groin but also the tightening of his waist. 

So full, yet Hux couldn't stop. He whined again pathetically around the nipple, looking up to Kylo weakly as if begging to cum and to finish draining him.

There was something incredibly hot seeing Hux looking up at him with such pure want in his eyes. The pleading look in his eyes most certainly helped, and Ren had to choke off a moan of his own.

He was close. He could already feel his orgasm coiling in his belly, and waiting for the right moment to strike. 

There was so much going on at once. Hux's warm, wet mouth around his nipple, the feeling of his pectorals now as empty as they could be. It almost hurt. 

Kylo gave a slight nod of his head, when he could practically hear Hux pleading to him in his mind. God. How fucking hot was he? This was ridiculous. 

"Come.." He panted, and squeezed his cock hard as if to entice him more. 

"I'm- Ah- I'm close.. I want to- Shit- See you come first." After he said this, Kylo let his head fall back as he let out another desperate, needy moan. He really couldn't hold it back much longer, and he wasn't entirely sure he'd make it if Hux didn't come soon. 

"You're- Ah- So good. So perfect. Come on. Be good for me, and finish."

Hux's hips worked hard thrusting into Kylo's grip. It was hard to focus on everything going on, Kylo's words seemed to soothe him. Whining around the nipple, Hux felt himself on edge. Just a little more and he'd cum, just a bit more.

It was the combination of Kylo telling him that he was perfect and the thicker, creamer milk that came from Kylo's nipple that made him cum. He whined, sucking hard to get what was left from the pec as he fucked himself to completion in Kylo's hand. So good, Kylo was so good. Tasted great, made him feel good. He was so full too, Hux let out another whimper as he started to collapse onto Kylo's body. His belly was so warm and full, his eyes dropped from cumming twice in an hour and being filled with the sweetest milk Hux had ever had the pleasure of drinking in excess.

This was incredibly weird, but Kylo enjoyed it. Perhaps a bit too much, but how couldn't he? Hux was sucking him dry, and the wet slide of his dick against his own. It was all so perfect, and so fucking weird, and Ren wouldn't trade it for the world. 

He let out a strangled sound as he felt Hux coming over his hand, and it was quite enough to pull him over the edge as well. Just hearing Hux calling out, and feeling so empty for once in what felt like forever. He'd never experienced something so perfect. 

Ren shouted wordlessly, and milked every bit of his orgasm, before he simply wrapped his arms tightly around Hux, and pulled him close. ''Kriff.'' He muttered, as his orgasm had really torn any ability to form actual sentences from him, at least for the moment. ''What-'' He rubbed his hand at his now sweaty forehead, and glanced down at Hux, who was curled up against his chest. ''What the fuck was that?''

In the back of his head, Hux knew he needed to get up and clean himself up. He was covered in a combination of sweat, cum, and milk. There was likely milk and cum on his uniform, they never even managed to take those off. He was simply too tired to do that, he sighed as he curled his body against Kylo's and pressed his face between the beautiful pecs on the other man's chest.  
"Shh..." Hux mumbled in response to Kylo's question. He didn't want to think about what they just did. He wanted to fall asleep, warm and sated. The thought of moving to the bed crossed his mind, but he didn't have the energy to do that.

Kylo laughed, as Hux tiredly buried his face between his pecs, like he was tiredly motorboating him. This was all so odd, but Kylo was more sexually sated than he had been in far too long, so he was not one to complain. 

"You're kriffing weird." He said though, and turned his head to press his face deep into his red messy hair. 

Kylo groaned and rubbed his nipples with the palms of his hands, they'd grown so sore. And he could feel a slight sting where Hux had sucked hard, and burst at least one blood vessel. He had almost seemed like a hungry beast. 

With whatever energy Kylo had left, he managed to stand up on his wobbly legs, and collect Hux in his arms. He bounced him lovingly, like he was his child, before he carried him to bed.  
Hux was laid out on the soft mattress, and Kylo quickly joined him, wrapping himself around him not unlike a baby koala would do to its mother. Despite the.. Milky side of this, Hux was still Hux. An actual human, human contract that Kylo didn't realize he'd missed until he'd felt it, and now he wasn't entirely sure he could let it go. 

"Will you want to drink my milk again, General'?" He asked, as he drifted off to sleep. "I doubt it'll run out any time soon."

Bed, bed was very good. Feeling the warm press of Kylo's body was even better, Hux instinctively moving himself closer to the other man. Tired and full, he was running mostly on instincts as he sighed lovingly in the embrace of the force user.

"Mmm," Hux mumbled, alert enough to know that agreeing to drink again was a given. Hux would likely nurse as soon as Kylo's body was willing to let him. As full as he was, he would drink more even now.

But for now, Kylo was warm and that's all he needed. Letting his eyes finally shut, he pressed himself once again between Kylo's pecs and sighed. Allowing his body to give in to some much needed rest.

Hux was a weird one. Kylo had thought this quite a few times during the night, but every other minute, Hux seemed to just prove himself to be weirder and weirder. And for Kylo, who'd always thought the beloved General to be an uptight, boring, purely vanilla type of guy.. Well, let's just say he found himself in on a huge surprise. 

Kylo glanced down as Hux settled between his now sore pectorals, and it was strangely endearing. Even for the weird context this was all in, he couldn't help but to smile down at Hux, and watch as he drifted off to sleep. With a wave of Kylo's hand, the thick duvet lifted itself off of the bed, and laid on top of them. Kylo could.. Well, he could live with this. A weird relationship, sure. And one he had never thought or expected to found himself in. But.. Here he was, and really, he couldn't complain much. 

''Sweet dreams.'' Kylo murmured, just as Hux flickered out to sleep. He pressed a loving kiss to the top of his head, and soon drifted off as well, into milky dream wonderland.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to KC again for the beta!
> 
> May be awhile until we get another chapter up. This is one of like 8 rps we do lol stay tuned for more garbage

**Author's Note:**

> Credits to my man [@Kylocatastrophe](http://kylocatastrophe.tumblr.com) and others in the Kylux Reversebang discord server for helping beta this trash.
> 
> Please kinkshame us at [@FurryGeneralHux](http://furrygeneralhux.tumblr.com/) [@generalarmitagehux](http://generalarmitagehux.tumblr.com)


End file.
